May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favors
by LukeyWillAlwaysLoveGrant
Summary: Blaine Anderson lives in District 12 and curing the reaping off the 68th Hunger Games something special happens. This is the story about two boys who are meant to kill each other and fall in love after a long past, about getting over hard obstacles, about lost, about death, about trust and about love... RATED M for Blood, Sex and death. Glee/Hunger Games Crossover; Seblaine
1. Reaping Day

**Title: _May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favors_**

**Rating: _M_**

**Couples: _SeBlaine, Sebandler in this Chapter_**

**Genre: _Adventure/Romance_**

**Warning: _Some strong language in this chapter, warned for sex and character death in later ones. Character's can act out of character_**

**Summary: _Blaine Anderson lives in District 12 and curing the reaping off the 68th Hunger Games something special happens. This is the story about two boys who are meant to kill each other and fall in love after a long past, about getting over hard obstacles, about lost, about death, about trust and about love... [RATED M for Blood, Sex and death. Glee/Hunger Games Crossover; Seblaine]_**

* * *

His eyes opened , letting his eyes get used to the strong sunlight. His bed and body both felt warm under the covers, the feeling of it very pleasant and comforting. His eyes slowly ipen at the sound of his mom's voice. 'Blaine, wake up. You have to go to school in half an hour.' shouted his mom through the halls of the small house. Blaine was actually very lucky that he could go to school. His family was jus a poor family. Living in District 12 totally sucked, his dad being a miner sucked too. The only good thing was that his mom had a less bad job, her being cleaner for the mayor and his son had a good side, he mostly paid her more then he should, knowing how poor the family was. The mayor, Mr. Smythe, had allot of money. He was actually a pretty nice guy, helping the poor people in district 12. His son, well Blaine didn't like to talk about Mr. Smythe's son. He had his reasons., mostly because of the rumors about the boy. He stood up and walked in the little bathroom. Their house was small but it sure was clean. it was big enough for four people: his parents, his brother and himself. He quickly cleans himself with a wet towel. Blaine cared allot about his appearance. Blaine was really into dressing good, he liked color and unusual things. HE looked in the mirror, not caring about his curls being free. When he walks back in his room his mom already made his bed clean which makes him smile. He takes out some clothes off his closet, a red pants, and a black polo-shirt with a cute red bow-tie. A way to colorfull outfit for most people of the district. But most people thought it was expensive and they liked to call it 'faggy'. But Blaine doesn't care. Or that's how he makes it look at least. HE sighs deep and walks out of his room into the kitchen, his brother Cooper sitting at the kitchen table with his mom his dad probably left for his work already. Blaine's favorite song is on and he starts to sing with it.

* * *

In another part of district 12 wakes up another boy, the son off the mayor: Sebastian Smythe. His alarm clock goes off and take sit, throwing it on the floor to shut it up. "Shut up!" he says, his head pounding, the curtains off his expensive and big room. The maid, mrs. Anderson cleaned it one day ago but it was already a mess again. His head was pounding, he hated it. Why did I drink some much last night? Sebastian Smythe was having a headache from his hangover. Yes, he liked to drink, and allot. Every night he would go to the secret gay club in district 12 to drink. He used to go there for sex but that time was over. Those were his old days, now he was more grown up and didn't go to that bar anymore. He just drank his father's alcohol, who never even drank it himself. His dad thought drank was not important to drink, but he would use it to impress people. Alcohol was something only little people could pay. But Sebastian had access to it and used that, drinking allot, and getting totally wasted with his boyfriend. He was one of the only two openly gay guys in district 12. Himself and Chandler Kiehl, his boyfriend. He sits up in his bed, naked and his head pounding. 'Shit, how much did I drink last night?' he looks over next to him and sees his boyfriends Chandler laying naked next to him, dirty minds coming in his head. But then he looked back on his clock, Shit, he had 30 minutes to get ready for school. He crawled on top of his boyfriend, waking him up and opening his eyes wide. 'S-Sebby, what are you doing?' Chandler asked, cute and innocent as always but Sebastian knew he was different when it came to sex. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname, God, he hated it so much. 'Well, I wanted to try some hot morning making out or making you moan my name another way but it's too late for that, I have to go. So I'm going to get ready." he says and gets up from the bed and giving his boyfriend a little sweet kiss. He walked in his own private bathroom, looking in the mirror and smirking 'I look so good.' he looked back in the bedroom and saw his boyfriend sleeping again. Chandler did not go to school. Sebastian and Chandler were friends since they were little, their parents always were great friends too. They always to each other for problems. One year Chandler's sister was picked as a female tribute for district 12 for the hunger games. it were the 67th hunger games. That day was one day ago tomorrow, one of the darkest days in his life. His sister did an amazing job but she was killed as the last tribute, she almost won but failed. She got killed by a arrow through her head. Chandler still remembers the memory off it. Two weeks after his sister's dead in the arena his parents both committed suicide. He went to Sebastian, his best friend and then was when they found each other. Sebastian helped Chandler come out, and they were the only gay couple of the district and the only openly gay guys in the district. both of them had no other friends, homosexuality was not forbidden in Panem but every one practically hated it. There were only little people who liked it or had nothing against it. Sebastian came out on his 13th. That was 4 years ago, and ever since then everyone called him a 'whore' or a 'slut'. But he was not, well he used to go to bed with some guys in secret but he was not a whore, and now, now he has a boyfriend, he loved Chandler and will nothing happen to him. He takes a quick bath and puts his clothes on, just some jeans and a grey shirt. He walks back in the bedroom and sits next to Chandler, who is still sleeping, on the bed. He plays a little with Chandler's hair and smiles 'This year it will be okay. It's our last year. We won't get picked. I swear you my love.' he says softly, and a though Chandler sleeps a smile still appears on his face. Sebastian gives Chandler a short little kiss on his forehead and leaves to school.

* * *

At school was a normal day for the boys, they had class together which they hated, they hated each other. They used to be good friends. But then Sebastian got together with Chandler and then everything went down, Blaine was jealous but he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't. Yes he liked Sebastian but people couldn't know he was gay, what would they think. So he just said he didn't like Chandler and broke contact with his good friend Sebastian. Sebastian knew about Blaine's little crush on him and knew Blaine was to scared to come out. After all the time they used to spend together he hoped Blaine would at least be honest with him, and he knew Blaine shouldn't be such a pussy about coming out. Sebastian is the living proof himself that it wasn't THAT bad as people told. Like yeah, people talked and whispered stuff about him, but he just ignored it when people called him fag or something. He was disappointed in Blaine so he decided when Blaine stopped contacting him that it had no used to contact with Blaine at all. They only saw each other at school and then looked away as soon as possible, Sebastian because he was angry and Blaine, well Blaine wanted to forget Sebastian and everything about him. That day at school wasn't that weird, okay it was the day before the Reaping so allot of people were a little stressed but Sebastian mostly, he was scared that something would happen to him or Chandler. He didn't want something like that to happen again to Chandler. At lunch Sebastian was sitting alone as usual, eating his lunch. Looking over the cafeteria of the school, which his dad paid for was pretty good looking. There were only kids at the school who had a normal amount of money, except Blaine then, he just wanted to go to school. He was looking and around and saw Blaine sitting with his best friend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn was the girl everyone felt sorry for. Quinn was only 17 but pregnant already, it was said that a poor drunk guy called 'Puck' or something got her drunk and had raped her, making her pregnant. Blaine and her were the best friends. 'So, are you worried about the reaping?' Blaine asks her when they are sitting together, sharing one of Quinn's sandwiches. 'Well,' she says and looks down. 'What if you got picked? I want you to be here when my child is born, or even worse, what if I get picked? I can't be fighting while I'm pregnant.' she says scared. Blaine gives her a quick hug and rubs her back, comforting her 'Listen Quinny, we both won't get picked. Cooper never got picked too so don't worry, it will be okay.' he says to cheer her up. Sebastian can hear them and feels sorry for them, still caring about Blaine and his safety, just like Quinn he hoped Blaine won't be chosen as a tribute. The rest of the day is just a stressed day. After school they both go home. Blaine spending time with his family and Sebastian with his boyfriend, and when they lay in bed they both were scared, scared something bad was going to happen the next day.

* * *

The next day Blaine was up as the last one of his family, he took a long, warm bath which was unusual for him. He cleans himself well and puts on some of his best clothes, a simple grey Capri pants, expensive black chic shoes and a white polo t-shirt. He gels his hair back and smiles at himself. But then he forgets, he walks to his closet and opens it. He takes out an old black bow-tie, It was his grandpa's. He only wore it during special or important events. He puts it on with shaky hands, still scared that something bad was going to happen today, that he was going to see a friend off him leave. He walks in the kitchen, his parents watching TV and his brother made him pancakes for breakfast. Blaine sits down politely and smiles at Cooper when he puts the plate down in front off him. 'Here you go little Brother.' he sits down, facing him. 'We have luck that you're name is only in there once.' he smiles a little at Blaine. 'It's your last year squirt, so next year you can maybe go on that stage like you always wanted. You still want that, together with Sebastian right?' he says. Blaine looks away, 'Yeah, I would love to perform with him.' he says sad. His parents turn to him and smiles 'Maybe you guys should travel to the Capitol together with his boyfriend and then perform together.' his dad smiles. Blaine's family always was nice about Sebastian and were okay with him being gay, but still he was scared that they would still maybe disapprove. He gets out with his family and gets to the square where the Reaping will take place. He looks around, people sad and quiet as always, no one actually looking happy. He hugs his family and they all wish him good luck, telling him it all will be okay. He gets to the rows of people, seeing a certain person standing before him, its Quinn. He gives her a faint smile which she returns but he can see the fear in her eyes, the fear off her friends going to be a tribute, herself getting chosen, he can see the fair and gently pats her shoulder 'It will be okay Quinny.' he smiles. He sees they are controlling Quinn, using her fingerprints and stuff. He looks around, seeing the flags, the big screens, the closed shops and then he sees something which makes him feel sad. He sees Mr. Smythe, the mayor and Sebastian's dad, looking terribly worried. He felt sorry for Sebastian's dad, Sebastian's dad was one of the most nice people ever, he didn't want him to feel bad. He stands in front of the row and after 5 minutes he stands with the rest off the boys off his age. He looks to the left and sees Sebastian and Chandler stand next to him. Sebastian smiles at him 'It's sweet that you are supporting Quinn so much. She really is your best friend, right?' Sebastian says in a gentle voice. Blaine nods 'Yes, I feel so bad for her, being pregnant and all. And her name is in there so much." he says sad. Chandler and Sebastian both say 'Don't worry Blaine," they look at each and Sebastian continues 'She will be okay, I promise. Otherwise I'll save her.' he says. Blaine give him a thankful smiles and Chandler a friendly nods. After all these problems they had, maybe they can become friends again, maybe his dad was right, they could travel together to the Capitol and si-.

'Welcome, Welcome!' he gets cut of by a female voice. He looks up at the stage, seeing the one and only Terri Shuester, he hair being curly, wearing a pink dress and pink heels, her lips totally red from the lipstick, her eye shadow clearly pink. 'Welcome, welcome at the Reaping off the 68th Hunger Games..' she says. Terri Shuester, an arrogant woman was standing in front of the stage, together with some peacekeepers and of course, the mentor for the upcoming tributes, the only person from District 12 who ever won the Hunger Games:

Roz Washington. Yeah, she was a bitch, a big bitch. After winning the 45th hunger games she praised herself as the best and strongest person off District 12. Roz had a great tactic in that year. Blaine saw an old video of it once. Roz was strong, great with swords and a great swimmer. But other then that she was smart, and foxy. She let all the other tributes kill each other, hiding and leaving one other tribute behind. That Other tribute even forgot she was there… She left the other tribute looking around the whole arena for the last tribute to kill. Roz spied in a tree and then jumped at the tribute, and before he could realize what was happening he head a knife straight through his head. Yep, Ro Washington was a strong mentor for sure. Blaine's was sure off that, though District 12 got killed easily every year.

Then the usual film about our country Panem, the rebellions and everything else about it that I saw way to often now is shown. Terri gets back to the microphone and smiles wide. Terri Shuester was a complete bitch, she only did this too see the people suffer. She grins and says "Well this is so exciting. The reaping of the 68th Hunger games has officially started. I hope you all enjoyed the movie just as much as I did.' she says in a tone that is too excited with a hate off pleasure to do this. 'Well, now let's pick one brave young man and woman to represent district 12 in the 68th Hunger games. Let's begin with the girls shall we?' she walks on her heels, which make a click-clack sound on the floor, to the bowl with all the notes with the girls notes in it. She puts her hands in and runs her hand through the bowl, and finally taking one note 'Well and our lucky girl is.." she says, keeping the tension up. he looks around, seeing that all the girl look scared, nervous or something in that direction. Looking around for Quinn. When he sees her he sees she is biting her nails, but then he looks back at Terri 'Quinn Fabray!,' she says happy 'Who Is Quinn Fabray?'. Blaine's heart breaks hearing that, how can that be possible after all he said to calm her down. It can't be possible, it can't. He sees that everyone is staring at Quinn, most people giving her a look, the look telling that they feel sorry for her. He feels the tears well up in his eyes. Next to him another boy stands, Sebastian feels so bad, but he said, no he promised he would save Quinn, for Blaine. He couldn't just say no, he couldn't disappoint himself like that. He sighs and takes a deep breath. Blaine then suddenly hears a boy voice next to him say 'I volunteer!'. he quickly looks at his left, seeing that the boy who said it was Sebastian. But w-why? He sees the tears rolling down Chandler's eyes as Sebastian walks to the stage. He grabs Chandler's hand and gently squeezes it, that leading to Chandler to squeeze him back, sobbing, looking his boyfriend walk on that stage, to his death. Sebastian looks around and hops on the stage, carefully walking over to Terri. She smiles at him 'Well how noble of this boy to take the place.,' she looks over at Quinn 'You are a very lucky girl.' she says 'District 12! You will be having two male tributes this year, isn't that special?' she says, way to excited. Blaine can see Sebastian swallow. 'What's your name young man?' Terri asks with a grin. 'S-Sebastian Smythe.' he says without showing to much emotion, he looks to the sky but then hears a group of boys around his age shout 'WHOO! THE fag will Finally Die!" the boys scream. Sebastian keeps his tears in, and Blaine hears Chandler cry quietly next to himself. once the boys stopped shouting Terri walks over to the bowl of boy's names 'Now the boys, who will be the lucky boy?' she says and takes out a name, rolling the note open 'Chandler Kiehl!' she shouts happy. Everyone turns to Chandler, so smiling, some looking sad, some showing no emotion at all. And then Blaine realizes, Sebastian offered for one off Blaine's friends, he wants to do something back for him, no he has to. 'Stop! Stop! I volunteer too! I volunteer for Chandler!' he shouts. Chandler turns to him with big, scared and red eyes, his dad hugs his mom at the side of the square where all parents and to young children are and his brother Cooper sighs 'Always wants the best for others.' he says quietly, looking at his brother, though feeling a little proud inside even if he knew this was going to be Blaine's end. Blaine looks up at the stage, Terri smiling 'Well well well, two male tributes and two volunteers, this will be a very interesting years off the Hunger Games.' she smiles. Blaine wants to smiles back and ignore the other faces when he suddenly realizes that he should walk to the stage. HE takes a breath and sees the way is already clear to go there. HE starts to walk in little passes, Terri reaching her hand out and making it obvious that he should hurry up a little. HE sees the people look at him as he steps on the stage. 'And young man, what is your name?' she asks and Blaine answers in a scared and nervous tone 'B-B-Bl-Blaine, Blaine Anderson.' he says with shaky hands, sweat forming all over his body. He feels Terri take his left hand and sees she takes Sebastian's right hand, raises her arms to raise theirs 'District 12! Your tributes for the 68th Hunger Games! Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe! May all the odds be in their favors!' she yells excited. Blaine looks around the square, nervous, frightened, all these emotions of fear and anxiousness going through him. But then he saw Chandler, presses his middle three fingers to his lips and raising them, Cooper following, Then Quinn, then Blaine's and Sebastian's parents and soon the whole crowd. 'May the odds be in their favors!' Chandler yells and most people give a nod off agreement or show that they agree with him in another way or gesture. Blaine feels his and Terri's hand parting, feeling colder and colder, feeling more scared by the second. Terri walks towards the big doors. She walks through them, Roz giving both boys a nod and following her and most peacekeepers too. Blaine walks towards Sebastian 'Good Luck Sebastian.' he says, receiving a mutter back which said 'Thanks, for Chandler too.' Blaine tries to smile but is still obviously nervous and frightened, which Sebastian can see. He grabs Blaine's hand to comfort him and leads him too the doors, people looking at them with sad faces as the two walk in and the door gets closed behind them, sure that their lives will be complete hell from now on...

What has Blaine got himself into this time?...

* * *

**A/N: So this was the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it, please give me feedback, I love every kind of feedback so be honest =) But don't be rude.. Also, next chapter will be Blaine/Quinn/Blaine's Family , some Sebandler and a little Seblaine.. xx see you at the next update.. **


	2. The Courthouse

**Title: _May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favors_**

**Rating: _M_**

**Couples: _SeBlaine, Sebandler breakup in this Chapter_**

**Genre: _Adventure/Romance_**

**Warning: _Some strong language in this chapter, warned for sex and character death in later ones. Character's can act out of character_**

**Summary: _Blaine Anderson lives in District 12 and curing the reaping off the 68th Hunger Games something special happens. This is the story about two boys who are meant to kill each other and fall in love after a long past, about getting over hard obstacles, about lost, about death, about trust and about love...If something is unclear that is because I'm not English and its not my native language..  
[RATED M for Blood, Sex and death. Glee/Hunger Games Crossover; Seblaine]_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Courthouse_

Blaine and Sebastian walks after Terri, Roz and the peacekeepers as he hears the national anthem. He quickly glances back but then looks back in front of him. He walks through the open doors of the expensive courthouse in the hall, looking with big eyes and open mouth. HE never saw a place that luxurious . He catches a glimpse off Sebastian and sees that he's not really that impressed. Understandable, Sebastian lives in a place similar like this one. He hears the doors behind him getting close and he looks back, seeing the doors were closed. And then he realized, realized what he just did, that there was no turning back. He watches at the door with big scared eyes, oh no, he thinks, I'm going to die. I just gave up my life. Together with Sebastian he stares to the closed doors. Then suddenly he breaks the silence 'Why did you do that?' he turns his face to Sebastian and looks in his eyes 'YOU DID THIS TO ME!' he screams. Sebastian looks with big eyes 'Me? I kept my promise, I have helped YOUR best friend cause I promised you! Now Chandler is losing everything! AGAIN!' he shouts back and his hands stat to from to fists. Both off the boys get grabbed by peacekeepers, Sebastian struggling to get free out of their grip but Blaine doing nothing. Both the are 'thrown' into a room. A big expensive, luxurious one again, special for Blaine but not for Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine looks curious through the room, his feet softly stepping over the wooden floor and the dark red rug, His fingers trailing over the edge off the desk. Looking around in the room, he never even saw a place like this in his dreams. The room was big, the walls and the floor made off beautiful wood, a big window letting in bright sunlight, the furniture old but still perfect, wooden, chairs with dark red cloth that the couch has as well, a pretty desk with some crap on it, he loves the room. What if I win? The thought crosses his mind. Then I'd be in a place like this fore- stop thinking like this Blaine, you can't win. he sighs and sits down on the desk, looking out off the window on a tree. The tree is just a little one, with light green leaves. That tree, it has so many years left to grow, to grow from a little twig to a strong big tree. Blaine knows he will be a little twig, forever. Nothing more. He wraps is arms around his own waist and let's a first tear fall when he hears the door open. He doesn't want to turn around, see who's there, see who's going to see him cry. He then feels a hand on his shoulder, it feels like a girls hand. He turns around and sees the person he did not expect there, Quinn. She looks not as happy as normal, more like sad. 'Okay, explain Blaine. Now. Why did Sebastian volunteer for me?' she says in a curious tone. Blaine looks up at her with big eyes. 'He s-said he w-w-w-would protect you..' he swallows and let's another tear fall. Quinn sighs, but not relieved and whips the tear off with her thumb. 'Blaine, so he said to you he'd save me? So he volunteered for me?' Blaine nods, biting his lip. 'He saved someone I love and care about. I know Sebastian and I have grown apart b-but we were past friends. He saved y-you. I couldn't l-let something then happen t-to s-someone he l-lo-loves. I owed him." he says shakily, the tone of his voice now a mix between fear, desperation and sadness. Both Quinn and Blaine keep quiet for a little, more then usual 'You are really a great friend Blaine. I'll never forget you.' she says and hugs him, tears now falling from both of them. They sob and stay in the hug till Blaine says something quietly, which Quinn can't hear. 'Say that again?'. 'I'm going to die, right?' he says, trying to keep his emotions in but not able to even do that a little, tears streaming down his cheeks, more vulnerable then ever. Quinn shakes her head and suddenly the door open again, Quinn sighs 'I have to go Blaine but may the odds be in your favor.' she says and gives him a pat on his shoulder and leaves, giving him a sad smile, the footsteps of her heels clear and then Blaine hears more footsteps, but not from one but more then one person.

He hears the door close and hears the worried voice of his mother 'W-why?' she says in pain, Blaine stares out of the window. They had nother tree, they had Cooper, he would grow bigger and stronger and they would have him. It didn't matter when Cooper was left 'I-I..' he says and that's the only thing he can say. His parents both gives him a hug and wish him good luck then they leave. Cooper smiles, walking to his brother and sitting him down on the desk and sits next to him. Both of them say no word for a little, hearing each other breathe. Cooper breaks the silence. 'Hands open and eyes closed.' he says, Blaine listening to him. He hands his little brother something, a little pen, a golden pen with a red white striped little bowtie on it. Blaine open his eyes, not believing what he sees. 'For you, I made it in elementary school. Its a lucky amulet. Keep this during the games and you'll win little bro, I know you can win it. So please try, try to win.' he gives his little brother a kiss on his forehead and says, 'may the odds of the other tributes not be in their favors.' and walks out the door. Blaine sighs, not knowing what to think and puts the bow-tie pen on his simple shirt. He sighs deep and runs a hand through his hair, but then hears the loud yells from the room next to his: Sebastian's.

* * *

Chandler screams in tears at Sebastian. 'How could you?! You are everything and now you are getting yourself killed there, taking everything that I have! Why did you even come to me in the first place then if you were going to take everything from me? Did you like the idea off hurting me, breaking me, making me suffer? ' Chandler screams. Sebastian looks at him with big eyes, the hurt inside way bigger then the fear for The Hunger Games. 'Tell me, for who,' Chandler says, his tone calmer, facing his boyfriend, his eyes red from crying. 'Did you do it for Quinn, the preggo, or for Blaine, your EX-best friend?' he says. Why did he really do it ask Sebastian to himself. Why , yes he never broke a promise, not that he did allot off them but he never broke one. But did he do it for that reason, did he really do it to keep his promise and pride, did he do it to save the sad pregnant girl and her baby everyone pitied, or was it for Blaine, the first person who wanted to be his friend, who he shared a big time off his youth with, who he used to play hide and seek with and whisper with about people, gossip a little and watch TV together, play in the mud when they were children, having the best sleep over's ever, cuddle with him when one off them was sad or hurt. Sebastian sighed, knowing why he did it, he missed Blaine, ever since they stopped having contact he missed him. he had Chandler yes and his father but Blaine, Blaine had always been there. It felt empty without him. He missed the friendship with Blaine. He takes a deep breath and looks away from Chandler's eyes, scared that he might freak out. 'I did it for him, for Blaine. But only because he is..- was my friend.'. Chandler shakes his head, disappointed and hurt. He takes the ring which he's wearing off. Sebastian gave it him once, as a sign of their love. That their love will never end, that they would stay together for ever. Angry and hurt as Chandler is he throws it own the floor, and steps on it, hard, and breaking it in two pieces. 'That is a symbol for us Sebastian, you chose him over me. We are done.' Chandler says and storms out, slamming the door shut hard, leaving Sebastian alone, feeling guilt, self hate and some other sad emotions 'I just w-wanted to help him.' he looks down and mutters sad to himself.

* * *

He doesn't hear the footsteps coming in 'I know son, I know.' His dad says. Mr. Smythe, looking well, a man around the 30, wearing a grey suit, his blonde hair gelled back. He walks to his son, sitting down next to his son on the couch. 'D-dad?' he asks nervous, looking to his dad who looks forward. His dad gives him a nod. 'P-please help Chandler? I don't want him to hurt himself.' he says, tears in his eyes. His dad pats his back 'Sure son, but he will be okay, you know Chandler, he's strong.' his add says to booze Sebastian's confidence. Sebastian nods, just like his father did before. 'I-if Blaine wins, p-please help him then too?' he asks, nervous again. He gets a hug in response from his dad. His dad holds him tight, trying to make his son feel less worse. The Peacekeepers come in and knock impatient on the open door. Sebastian's dad pulls back from the hug and says 'May the odds be in your and Blaine's favors.'. His dad leaves after those words.

* * *

Blaine gets in the car, Sebastian sitting at the window, Blaine in the middle. Terri comes in and closes the door, looking excited as always. 'Well boys, you are going to have the time off you lives.' she says chirpy. Sebastian gives her a dirty look while Blaine just looks forward. The ride to the railway station is short, too short. Sebastian knows how it feels to sit in a car, Blaine doesn't, he sat in a car twice, Sebastian does it almost every day. Looking out of the window, Sebastian sees the sun shine. He hates him , that motherfucking sun. Free, able to do what he wants, not living in this terrible world. He hates him, He hates him so much. He wants to be free to, just like that damn sun. How can that damn sun be shining so bright while they are going to die? How could everyone be so happy about this, Terri, the capitol, that stupid sun. It was like the world was laughing at him, laughing that he was probably going to die in that damn arena. He sighs deep. Blaine on the other side was curious, curious about the other tributes, were they going to be strong, weak, big, small, fighters or scared cats. Well, in the train he would probably see the reaping from district 1 to district 11. And curious he is about the arena, yeah that's what he is mostly curious about, will it be big, small, will there be a big or a little distance between the tributes, will it be desert, in the woods, will there be allot or little water, will the weather be sunny, rainy, bad or good, will it be warm or cold, and what about the animals and the things there, will he be able to survive there? Blaine wonders so much about the arena, not knowing how it will look.

Suddenly the car stops, looking out of the window he sees the giant train, a train. He never was so close to one. Sure, he seen them in schoolbooks and in small miniature toy versions but this, this is so weird for him, his mouth falls open and he's not the only one, Sebastian is stunned too. Terri laughs at the sight off the boys. 'Close your mouth boys or you'll be catching flies.' she chuckles. Sebastian close his mouth and annoyed by her, like she annoys him every second, he rolls his eyes, having the urge to get closer and pulling her blonde hair. Blaine shakes his head and get s out of his stunned state. Terri walks out and stands in front of the door, waving at the reporters and their camera's. She may be terrible and too vain, but Blaine and Sebastian both have to admit, she can present herself very good and polite, more then she really is. Blaine got out after her, looking and waving nervous at the camera's while Sebastian comes out in a state that shows not really any emotion at all. The walk to the entrance off the train, both nervous, the short boy showing it clearly, the taller boy not even a little. Terri stands in front of the entrance and gives them a warning look, telling them to turn around and look at the reporters. Blaine is slightly scared of her at the moment while Sebastian is amused by her sad attempt. They both turn around. Blaine's eyes widen when he feels someone on his left grabs his left grabs his hand. He looks left at Sebastian who looks forward, giving a little nod only Blaine sees, gesturing he should look forward. Blaine does as Sebastian says and they hold the hands together and raise them. Terri, who stands behind them, smiles a little, surprised that they did this but proud that did that, showing their selves off. Their hands drop and Blaine pulls his back, turning around, pushing Terri aside and walking in the train. He felt used, Sebastian used him to look like he was a strong tribute. Terri and Sebastian give each other a confused face. 'What's up with him?' Terri asks, throwing her hair over her shoulder, arrogant as always. Sebastian shrugs and mutters something around 'Like I know' before walking in. Terri walks in after him and then a few peacemakers join, closing the door of the train behind them.

* * *

**A/N: So this Chapter was really a Bitch to write, next chapter will be the boys in the train, and you'll find out who the other tributes will be. I Actually felt pretty bad for the Sebandler breakup but yeah this is a Seblaine story so I can't keep them together.. See you all at the next update.. =)**


	3. In the Train

**Title: _May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favors_**

**Rating: _M_**

**Couples: _SeBlaine_**

**Genre: _Adventure/Romance_**

**Warning: _Some strong language in this chapter, warned for sex and character death in later ones. Character's can act out of character_**

**Summary: _Blaine Anderson lives in District 12 and curing the reaping off the 68th Hunger Games something special happens. This is the story about two boys who are meant to kill each other and fall in love after a long past, about getting over hard obstacles, about lost, about death, about trust and about love...If something is unclear that is because I'm not English and its not my native language..  
[RATED M for Blood, Sex and death. Glee/Hunger Games Crossover; Seblaine]_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Train_

Blaine sighs, hearing the door door automatically close behind him. Hearing the buzzing sounding of the door moving. Blaine freaks a little hearing that, knowing that now he couldn't turn back anymore. He could have run, run in the woods quickly when he got out of the car. He could have ran but he did not. Cause if he did the peace keepers would grab him, put him on the train again and then whole district 12 would see him as weak, as a 'pussy'. Blaine was glad he did not ran because then he would have been seen as weak. Now he wasn't seen as weak. Yeah people could obviously see his fear but that didn't mke him weak, did it? He saw Sebastian showed no fear, no fear at all. Was he even scared? Blaine bet not, Sebastian probably thought he could win. Ha! As if he could, Blaine thought. He turns around, seeing the closed door. A tear falling down his cheek. He hears Sebastian clear his throath. He turns back around, seeing Sebastian, Terri and Roz, all three watching him. He gets looks from concerned to curious to a 'I dont care' -look. Sebastian gave him the uncaring look, Roz the curious one and Terri and concerned one. He smiled seeing that last one, now knowing Terri wasn't _'that'_ selfish...

Terri started to speak. "So boys, you both have a wagon, now follow me." Blaine looked around, seeing that they were standing in a wagon on the end off the train. It had metal walls, the floor made off wooden, Blaine knowing that there was more metal under the wooden floor. The room was looking like the one in the courthouse, classical furniture, pretty victorian, allot of wooden couches with red cloth. Terri walks out, Roz, Blaine and lastly Sebastian following her. The door automatically opens as they get close. They walk through it, walking into a hall. The door quickly closes after Sebastian gets in the wagon with the rest. They see, through the little glass window in the door, that the first wagon they were in gets filled with peacekeepers. Blaine sees a woried look on Sebastian's face which quickly fades away into his normal expression. "Dont worry gay twinkles, Thats just the wagon the peacekeepers we travel with use. They wont have any contact with us." Blaine hears Roz. Sebastian notices that the hall they were standing in goes to the end of the wagon. HE knew the hall was to small, knowing the wagon's were bigger then the small part they were standing in. Behind the metal must be another room and he is sure since there ins a glass door in the wall. "That door is from your room Sebastian, it includes your bedroom and a bathroom." Terri speaks. "The next wagon is exactly the same, that one is yours Blaine." Terri smiles. She walks further, the curious boys and the uninterested Roz following her . They go through the next wagon, that wagon being exactly like Terri said, totally the same to the one Sebastian's room is in. They walks through that hall, into a new wagon and see their little 'home' for the day they will be on the train. The room was metal, except the floor was wooden again, the metal having the same color as the wooden floor so I wont look too cold. On the one half of the room, the begining where they stand, there stand a big diningtable, four chair, a counter, a fridge which probably only included drinks and some other kitchen stuff, and the other half off the room looks like a livingroom, having comfy couches, a coffeetable and a tv, the room pretty cosy, both parts of it. Blaine smiles but hears the cold voice of Roz. "Gay twinkle, straight baby, this room is our common room. Today you two will sit here with me, telling me about you. Tomorrow morning you two will eat breakfast here and then later tomorrow we'll arrive at the Capitol. This evening you two can watch the other reapings." Roz says it, walking away through a door on the other side, not the door they entered but a door on the opposite side off the room, leading to a new wagon. Terri rolls her eyes. "She's just grumpy, as always. Just try to enjoy your time here boys." She smiles and pats their shoulders, walking to the door Roz entered but she stops in front off it, turning her head around. "By the way, this way leads to mine, Roz' and the staffs rooms. You boys are actually not allowed to come here. Okay?" She asks, both boys nodding together and she walks through the door, disappearing.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Sebastian and Blaine sit together on the couch, not exchanging a word. During dinner they learned about each other's skills. It appeared Blaine was a great archer, Sebastian not able to shut up about how good Blaine always was with a bow and arrows when they were younger. Blaine blushes little as Sebastian praised him. Even though they weren't the biggest palls, they sure knew each other. Blaine knew Sebastian's strength. Sebastian was not only super smart, he was a fast runner too and his sense off direction was amazing, and Sebastian was great at throwing spears into a direction, always hitting the target.

The tv is on and the news is showing the reapings off every district, the tributes. They look carefully. They starts with District 1 off course, ladies first. Blaine and Sebastian both look carefully and close when a black-haired girl, her head up, looking proud and walking on the stage with a grin 'Harmony Pierce!" They hear the name off the grinning girl. Her eyes say something bad, making Blaine shiver. Next comes the boy off District 1. Kurt Hummel they hear and look to the screen. A small boy comes up, Blaine and Sebastian both thinking he looks pretty weak but when they see the look in his eyes, that creepy look, it just tells them that this boy is no good.

Next they see the reaping off District 2, a spoiled small girl with a little bit off an attitude but surely not a weakling, her name was Sugar Motta, entered the stage, smirking with a mischievous look. And she appeared to be a monster killer with spears. The boy off the District was called Finn Hudson, he actually looked like a nice guy but the boys knew better, the careers from District 1, 2 and 4 were never trustworthy. The boy was big and actually looked like he could easily kill someone by just using enough strength, which Finn probably would have.

Next came District 3, Technology, A Dark haired boy and a bigger girl were on the stage. They both actually looked pretty nice, the girl maybe a little bit sassy, but still nice and the boy had a friendly smile. Sebastian listened carefully to the names, just like Blaine. Lauren Zizes and Nick Duval were their names, the two looking strong, Nick with muscles and Lauren by having a good weight to help her. She looked like a machine, someone who was not easy to break. But Nick, the boy, looked pretty fragile, not really a killer, not someone who could kill a person.

Next they see District 4, the fishing District. Two people come on the stage, a tall brown curled haired boy, light skin, his name, Jesse St. James. The girl that came on had a mischievous grin on her face. The Latina girl with the long black hair. Blaine could see she was trouble, just like the boy Jesse. Santana, Santana Lopez. He had the feeling those two were going to make it hard for him in the Arena. At least if he would survive long enough. The careers, District 1, 2 and 4. Kurt, Finn, Jesse, Sugar, Harmony and Santana. Yeah, Blaine was definitely scared for them.

Next came District 5: Power. Blaine knew something was with the tributes off District 5. They were not violent but they had another kind off power. They were fast, good climbers and amazing at hiding. They were maybe not strong fighters but they sure were good. Most off them survived the games long, but they rarely won. In the end there always had to be a fight. And mostly the tributes from District 5 would not survive those fights. The tributes get announced, Sunshine Corazon and Thad Harwood. They both totally matched District 5. Maybe not the strongest, but dangerous enemies in the shadow.

After them the next few Districts were shown. District 6, Transport had as tributes a shy Asian boy called Mike and a taller and skinny girl with the name Brittany. Next the poorest District, District 7, the Lumber District came. The tributes, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were both pretty intimidating. There once was a boy tribute who killed all the other tributes with an axe.

Next was the textile District, 8. It wasn't really that great off a District. It was actually terrible to live. People appeared to have way too long shifts. A cute boy with long blonde curls came on the stage. "He is so totally gay." Sebastian jokes and Blaine just rolls his eyes. Jeremiah is his name. Blaine does not hear the boy's last name. He maybe was not harmless but Blaine knew that this boy he could probably handle if he had to fight with him. The girl on the other side had something intimidating. Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang. The Asian girl did maybe not look really strong but she sure looked smart.

District 9, Grain, has something Blaine thinks is not fair in any way. The boy, Sam Evans looks like he could survive, but the girl, the girl, Blaine already feels sorry. Becky Jackson is her name. A small harmless girl it. And obvious she has the syndrome off Down. She just looks so harmless, not able to hurt someone, so fragile. Blaine can't help it but feel sorry for the girl and her family.

Next was District 10 with as tributes David Karofsky, who looked like he was able to kill and Suzy Pepper, a geeky, weak looking girl. After them was District 11. The girl tribute named Mercedes walked on the stage. Blaine did not know what to think off her. She looked like some sassy, strong girl. The boy was actually pretty interesting to Blaine. His name was Jeff Sterling, an innocent looking boy who did not seem like to much off a threat, but still, he didn't look like a weakling either. Blaine was very curious about Mercedes and Jeff, what kind off people they were. Though District 11 had no bad reputation.

Next was District 12, and Blaine was curious. Very curious about it. But he didn't feel good about it. He saw how everything happened, how Sebastian volunteered. And then later how Blaine volunteered. You can see the hurt in Blaine's eyes, he thinking that he looks like a weak, innocent boy. Sebastian on the other hand looks like some tough guy. Blaine doesn't know what he finds worse, his own overreacted feared emotion or Sebastian's way too tough, fake reaction. It actually surprised him that they were the only tributes who volunteered and that there were not more volunteers. It was mostly strange that there were none in the career districts. Blaine just thought it was all just very strange.

Sebastian looked over to Blaine, his stern look gone. "B-Blaine? Are you okay?" Sebastian asks in a calm tone. Okay? OKAY?! How could Sebastian even ask that, Blaine knew he was going to die, these tributes were going to kill him off, how could he be okay? "No! I'm going to die! Of course I am not okay Sebastian!" Blaine yells, tears welling up in his eyes. Yeah, he should not be screaming at Sebastian but he couldn't help it. Sebastian sees the sadness off Blaine, and as much as he hates that the boy yells at him, he leans close and wraps his arms around the boy, hugging him tight and patting on his back. Blaine rests his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder, the feeling off Sebastian hugging him, it felt good. It felt warm, comfortable but the best way to describe it, it felt safe. Safe from all the terrible things the games were going to do with him. While sobbing quietly Blaine let's out a little sorry, continuing to cry after it. Sebastian looks at the boy in his arms, speaking in a calm and warming tone. "Shh Blaine, calm down, don't worry, you don't have to be afraid." he says and gently rubs up and down Blaine's back. "I believe in you Blaine, don't be so down on yourself. I know that you think that you cannot win this, but guess what? _I think you can_ Blaine. I know it for sure. So _don't give up_ yet." he hugs the boy tighter, Blaine stopping to sob and slowly falling asleep in Sebastian's arms after the tiring day.

Sebastian stands up and takes the smaller boys in his arms, looking down at his old friend, smiling at the sight off him asleep. He wants to walk to the bedrooms but when he turns around he sees a shocked Terri, looking with a frown at the two boys, one looking tired and the other one lifeless in this arms. Terri is totally ready to freak, quickly walking over to them but Sebastian whispers quietly. "Shh, he's sleeping, I'm going to bring him to his bedroom." Terri sighs and nods. "Okay." she says quietly and walks back to where her and Roz' bedrooms are. Sebastian looks out off the window, at the night, the stars, hoping his dad and Chandler would be doing okay. Yes, he and Chandler broke up, but he will always care for the boy.

* * *

He shakes his head and walks over to the bedrooms. He lays Blaine down on the bed, takes off his clothes, but _not his boxers_, he wouldn't dare. Blaine lays in his boxers on his bed, Sebastian can't let to take a quick lurk. How can he think he can't win? Sebastian wonders. Look at those guns! Sebastian looks at the boy, Blaine being actually pretty muscled. Sebastian reaches forward and gently rubs his hand over one off the muscles off Blaine's arms. Wow, they even feel strong, better then he ever felt, so hot and sexy and.. Wait!? What was he doing? He quickly pulls back his own hand, feeling embarrassed doing something like that, with his ex-best friend.

He walks over to the drawer and finds some clothes, some soft sweat pants and a satin shirt. Walking over to Blaine, he fumbles a little with the shirt as he looks at the boy, looking at the beat off his heart, looking how he breathes, how innocent he looks while sleeping. He had to admit, Blaine was beautiful. He puts the shirt and sweats on Blaine, Blaine not noticing anything in his deep state off sleep. Sebastian lays the boy under the covers and looks for a little bit, looking at the sleeping boy, and a quarter later he exits the room, Blaine peacefully sleeping in the warm, soft bed.

* * *

Sebastian sighs and walks into his own room. '_Why did I just do that? Why did I check him out, a-and why did I touch him? It's wrong.'_ he thinks, hating that even though it was just a bit off muscles, he still touched the boy. Sebastian sighs and falls on the bed, feeling the soft sheets against his face. This was even better then his own sheets at his own house. He decides he quickly wants to take a shower before going to bed and strips off all his clothes quickly and heads for the shower, putting on the warm water and stepping under the shower.

Even though he lived a luxurious life, this still felt like heaven. The hot water dripping over his skin, making him feel hot and comfortable. He leans against the wall and lets the water flow over his body, closing his eyes. How should he do this for god sakes? This were the Hunger Games. And by seeing the other 23 tribute he knew this would be a hard game, not only the careers being totally frightening, allot of the other tributes were scary as hell too. He had to win this, for Chan- no he couldn't. If he would win then he had to kill. But not just kill someone, kill Blaine. The boy he always had fun with when they were younger, who always had been his best friend, who a few minutes ago was crying on his shoulder. He couldn't kill Blaine, but he couldn't let someone else kill Blaine. How should he do this now? He had to choose between Chandler and Blaine? Again? He sighs and gets out off the shower, taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist, walking in his room. He wanted to just throw himself in that bed, naked, still wet, not caring if Blaine or Terri or Roz would come in. He sighs, not doing it and quickly drying himself off and putting on a pair off boxers, throws himself on the bed and crawling under the sheets, loving how the soft, satin sheets felt against his skin. He closes his eyes, takes and deep breath and let's his mind slowly drift off, Sebastian slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine feels the light tickle on his eyelids. He slowly opens his eyes, quickly sitting up. "Where a-." he looks around the room and shakes his head. Of course, the train, he was in the train. But he does not remember this, going to bed, falling asleep, and dressing in these clothes. The last thing he remembers was crying, crying with Sebastian holding him.

With a dizzy mind he gets out off bed and slowly walks out off the room, walking to the common kitchen, seeing Terri and Roz already at breakfast, Terri politely drinking a coffee and Roz pushing a bagel in her mouth, the two totally opposites off each other. Terri gestures Blaine to come and sit with them. Blaine sits dow, facing the two women. "So Blaine, did you sleep well? Sebastian brought you to bed last night, he said you fell asleep." Blaine looks at Terri with big eyes, Sebastian brought him to bed, under the covers. How swee- wait, Sebastian put him on these clothes, He reaches his hands down to look the underwear. HE sighs relieved, it's the same. He didn't want Sebastian to see him naked. So Sebastian even changed Blaine's clothes. HE felt like a king being treated like that. He smiles and takes a bagel, Sebastian walking in, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. He sits down at the table, his hair wild. He grabs a croissant, and quickly eats it. "Manners!" Terri yells at the boy, Sebastian rolling his eyes, Roz grinning and Blaine giggling a little. They eat together, talk a little about the Capitol, Terri leaves and Roz talks with the boys about sponsors, it sounding like a standard talk she said to the District 12 Tributes every year.

* * *

After she leaves the boys stay silent for a while, but not an awkward silence. Blaine then turns to Sebastian and asks. "So, I heard you brought me to bed. That's nice off you Sebastian." Blaine says in a soft, sweet tone. Sebastian turns his head. "Wh-… Rea-… well thank you Blaine." he smiles. Blaine bites his lip a little and looks at the green-eyed boy, noticing the beautiful green eyes for the first time. Almost getting lost in them he carefully shakes his head and clears his throat. "Sebastian, I'm sorry that I've treated you like shit ever since you well.. came out for your sexuality. I think I was just scared, scared for the different but now I see how good it was off you. That you are a strong person for doing that. And a true person for being yourself. Can we make a new start? As friends?" Blaine asks. He knew this wasn't the right thing to do, totally when they were going to compete in a fight off _life and death_ but this was the last thing he wanted to accomplish in his life, he wanted to make it right between Sebastian and him. Sebastian smiles at him and opens his mouth to say something. "Blai-" he get cut off by Terri running in, the woman not caring how close the boys were sitting. "_Look!_" she points at the window and shouts excited. "We are almost there, the CAPITOL!" She shouts, both boys turning their heads, and when they look outside the window they see it: The Capitol.

* * *

**A/N: So that was this chapter, the third one off IDK how many will follow. Next will be the CAPITOL! OH YEAH! I'm so excited and I'll be bringing in some new characters, and I'm really forward to Ch. 4. PLease review this =) Thank you.. **


End file.
